Hope and Trust is Really All We Have
by Kinkatia
Summary: The completed Shikon Jewel. Given as a gift, from a lonely heart. Will the desires of the past influence the feelings of the present? Friends. How much trust do they truly have in one another?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOOOOOOO PEOPLE! This is yet another of my most beloved InuYasha fanfictions. Yes, I know I write a lot of them. But it's fun. So nyah! Anyway, yes, it's a romance, and yes, it's a bit long. Well, maybe not too long when it's typed. But it's long when handwritten. But I think you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Fortunately, I don't own InuYasha. Because if I did, I'd do terrible things to the characters, and then they'd all turn on me. Not to mention millions of fans would hate me.**

Hope and Trust Is Really All We Have

"It's really the last one, isn't it?" Kagome said, holding the jewel shard gingerly.

"Yeah," InuYasha replied quietly, sheathing Tetsusaiga. "It's all over now."

"What are you going to do now, Kagome?" Shippo asked, jumping onto InuYasha'a shoulder.

"I guess, I should make the jewel whole again," she replied, taking the near-complete Shikon Jewel out. She paused, looking at InuYasha, thinking, Do I really want to do this?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked rudely, watching her impatiently.

Sighing, she turned her attention back to the jewel. "Here goes." She slid the shard into its place.

At first, nothing happened. Then, the jewel started to glow, brighter and brighter. With a blinding flash of light and a forceful wave of energy, the shard merged into the jewel, making it whole again.

"Did it work?" Shippo asked, sitting up.

"It better have worked," InuYasha grumbled, getting up and dusting off his kimono. "Stupid jewel, has to make such a stupid scene."

"It worked!" Kagome exclaimed, holding it up for them to see. Then, in a quieter tone, "We should probably give it back to Kaede."

"Yeah! Let's go!" Shippo cried, marching off into the trees. Kagome started to follow him, but stopped.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"InuYasha, do you still want to use the Shikon Jewel to become a full-fledged demon?" She didn't turn to look at him as she asked.

"Well, yeah, of course," he replied, annoyed. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Then you can have it," she said softly, throwing it over her shoulder. He caught it, confused.

"Kagome, why—"

"It's not like I could stop you from taking it, since you aren't bound by the beads of subjugation anymore." She turned and faced him, forcing a smile and trying to keep the tears out of her voice. "And besides, after all the help you've been, and all the times you've saved my life, you deserve it. It's time you got what _you_ want." She turned and ran off into the woods without waiting for an answer.

InuYasha made no move to follow her. He just stood there, looking at the jewel in his hand.

"C'mon Shippo, we've got to get back to Kaede's."

"Where's InuYasha, Kagome?" he asked as she picked up her bike.

"He's not coming with us," she replied. "Now c'mon, I want to get there before night falls."

"Kagome! How could ye do such a foolish thing?"

"I'm sorry Kaede," she said, looking at the floor.

"If InuYasha uses the sacred jewel to become a full-fledged demon, he could easily forget us and in the end, kill us!"

"I don't think he'd do that," Kagome said quietly, standing and heading for the door.

"Where do ye think ye are going?" Kaede asked angrily.

"I'm going home." She walked out, going towards the Bone-eaters Well.

"We are all doomed," Kaede said gravely.

"I'm with kagome on this one," Shippo piped up. "I don't think InuYasha would hurt us."

**Okay, that's it for this chapter, and I know it's really short, but I had to stop here. You'll see why when I get the next chapter up. It just had to be done. So, review, and I know this might be boring, but I hope there's enough suspense in there to bring you back to read more! It gets better, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll, sorry it took me so long to update, but the computer decided that all but the hard drive was gonna die, and I had no way to type any of this up. So, I hope you enjoy it, and I'm going to try to finish quickly since I have like, at least three other InuYasha fanfictions to post, and more on the way. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If it's on this website, that means I don't own anything but the plot. If you didn't know that, you're stupid.**

Once she was away from the village, Kagome began to run, tears falling. "I'm so stupid! Why did I think he would change?"

When she reached the well, she started to climb over the side, ready to go home. She missed her family, her friends, the safety of her own time. And it was just too painful to stay.

Someone grabbed her wrist, preventing her from jumping. She turned to see InuYasha. "Kagome, wait," he said pleadingly.

"You haven't used the sacred jewel," she said in return, surprised.

"Tell me what you want, Kagome."

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "You don't have to worry about me anymore, InuYasha. I'm going home, for good this time." She tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip.

"Kagome, you can't go," he said firmly.

"Why not? It's all over, remember! We found all the jewel shards! And I just want to go home!" She was crying hard now, weakly trying to pry his hand off her wrist. "I'm not needed here anymore, so just let me go!"

"That's not true," he said gently, pulling her close and putting his arms around her. "_I_ need you Kagome."

"Wha…what do you mean?" she asked softly.

"I love you," he whispered, hugging her tighter. "That's why you can't leave. That's why I need to know."

"InuYasha," she whispered back. "I love you, too. And I don't want you to change."

"I am glad ye have come, Miroku. I fear we are in great danger," Kaede said.

"I will do what I can to help," he replied. "Sango will be arriving shortly with Myoga. I am sure they are as eager as I to hear what news you have for us."

"Miroku! Lady Kaede!"

They looked up to see Kirara coming in for a landing. Sango quickly jumped to the ground, Myoga the flea on her shoulder.

"The demons are stirring," she said. "Myoga believes it has something to do with the sacred jewel."

"That I do," he confirmed.

"It does. Kagome and InuYasha have recovered the last shard, and the jewel is whole once more," Kaede said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Miroku said. "Isn't that a good thing? What is the danger?"

"Kagome and Master InuYasha are not here," Myoga observed.

Aye," Kaede responded. "Unfortunately, they are the reason we are in danger."

"We are _not_ in any danger!" Shippo said angrily, stomping his foot.

"What has happened?" Miroku asked, ignoring the little fox demon's objection.

Kaede sighed sadly. "Kagome has been very foolish. She freely gave the sacred jewel to InuYasha so he could become a full-fledged demon."

"What? No, she wouldn't!" Sango exclaimed.

"But she has, and has since returned to her own time."

"InuYasha might be a bully, and he might be stupid, but he wouldn't do anything that would hurt us!" Shippo insisted.

"Maybe not," Myoga said. "But Master InuYasha could very well forget who his friends are if he becomes a full-fledged demon."

"Yes," added Miroku. "Recall the times when his demon blood began to take over? It could very well happen again."

"So you need us to help you stop InuYasha," Sango said.

"That is correct. Will ye help me?"

Everyone agreed, with the exception of Shippo. "Good. We shall set out now, and hopefully find him before dawn."

No one noticed when Shippo slipped away, muttering, "I have to warn InuYasha!"

**Oh, I'm so mean! I caused a rift in the group! Oh well, it was fun! Please review, and I'll update as soon as I possibly can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, now comes the plot twist...if you can guess what it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See last chapter.**

InuYasha thought he was dreaming. The night sky had clouded over, and a cold wind was blowing. Kagome, still asleep, shivered and moved closer to him.

Kikyo appeared out of nowhere, her soul collectors floating around her. He tenses, waiting for her to make a move.

"InuYasha," she said, her voice full of contempt. "I see you have made your choice. Do not fear; I seek not to cause harm tonight. Now, I seek a way to be free from this world. And for that, I require the Shikon Jewel."

"Well, I ain't lettin' you have it," he growled.

"I will get it, soon enough," she said, drifting off into the trees as rain started to fall.

Kagome sat up, stifling a yawn. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he answered.

"It's never nothing with you."

The first light of dawn was creeping in through the treetops, dimmed by the overcast of grey clouds. Kaede knelt with bow drawn, hiding in the shrubbery. "Who goes there?" she asked. No one answered, but movement could be heard.

"Be ye demon, human, or spirit?" Still no answer.

Then, suddenly, "AH!! Get away get away!!!!!

"Shippo?" Kaede asked, creeping forward.

"Shippo, it's me, w-wait!"

"Hachi? You scared me!"

Kaede stepped out of hiding, startling both the demons. "Whaaaaaaaaa!" Shippo cried, tripping when he tried to run.

Miroku suddenly burst through the foliage. "Lady Kaede, Sango has found InuYasha!" He picked up Shippo by the tail as he began to sneak away. " Oh, hello Shippo. Hello Hachi. Please, accompany us."

"No, no, put me down!" he cried, struggling to get free.

"Come now, Shippo. We mean InuYasha no harm," Miroku said, leading the way.

InuYasha and Kagome were asleep, sitting against the well and huddled underneath of InuYasha's kimono. Kagome was leaning on his shoulder, and he had one arm around her, his head against hers.

"He hasn't used the jewel yet," Sango whispered. "I think Shippo may have been right all along."

"Yes," whispered Miroku. "If he truly was going to become a full-fledged demon, he would have done so by now."

"See, I _told_ you InuYasha wouldn't hurt us," Shippo said huffily.

"There is still a possibility that Master InuYasha will use the sacred jewel," Myoga said.

"It must be pretty slim if you're still hanging around," Sango told him.

"I am sorely puzzled," Kaede said, interrupting. "I thought or sure Kagome had returned to her home."

"InuYasha probably stopped her," Shippo said matter-of-factly.

"Why would he have done so, when he finally has what he wanted?" (A/N: I decided Kaede was going to be clueless in this fanfiction, just so no one is confused.)

Everyone looked at her, shocked. Myoga took it upon himself to explain. "During the course of our travels, it has become apparent that Master InuYasha houses deep affections for Kagome, and she for him."

"What do you mean, _our_ travels," Miroku muttered. "You always run away."

Shippo, ignoring Miroku's accusations, said mischievously, "In other words, they're in love."

"That would explain Kagome's foolishness," Kaede said. "Nevertheless, we must get the Shikon Jewel from InuYasha."

"Shush!" Sango urged, pointing to InuYasha and Kagome.

InuYasha's ear was twitching; he was awake. "If you want this so much," he said without moving, "You can have it." Moving only his free arm, he took out the sacred jewel and threw it at the group. "I don't need it."

Shippo squirmed out of Miroku's grasp, and ran straight to InuYasha, jumping into his lap. "I knew you could be trusted, InuYasha!"

"Did you now?" he asked, looking at the little demon with laughter in his eyes.

"Yep! You bet I did!" he said proudly.

"Well done, squirt," he grinned, ruffling Shippo's hair fondly. "You've actually managed to do something right!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Just then, Kagome stirred. Yawning, she sat up and asked, "InuYasha, what's going on?" She saw Shippo and smiled. "Hey there, Shippo." He grinned and moved to her lap, fixing his hair.

"Well, Lady Kagome," Kaede said as the group filed into the open. "It appears we should have had more faith in InuYasha."

"Damn right, you should have," he said, though his voice held no anger.

Myoga leaped onto InuYasha's nose and bit him, in his usual greeting. However, instead of smacking him, InuYasha simply plucked him off his face.

"What are all of you doing here?" Kagome asked, blinking in surprise.

"Well, this is a little awkward," Miroku said, scratching the back of his head and laughing stiffly.

"You think?" Sango snapped.

"Uh, guys," Hachi said. "I think I missed something."

"How long will you be gone?" InuYasha asked Kagome. They were standing by the well in the rain.

"I'll try to come back in three days," she answered. "But I don't know if I can get back through without the jewel. (A/N: Another thing I noticed, and decided to alter. I made it so she can get back to her own time without it, but not the other way around)

"Well, if you don't show up, I'll come and get you."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, InuYasha." She was about to jump into the well, but on impulse, turned around and hugged him. "Don't cause too much trouble while I'm gone."

He returned the embrace, then let her return to her own time. He stood looking at the well for a moment before returning to the village, unaware that Kikyo was watching him from the trees.

**That's it for this chapter! Don't worry, it's not over yet, and it's going to get better! There will be suspense, danger, and some swordplay! Not to mention a kiss or two…hehe, I think I had too much fun writing this, considering how lame it is. Oh well, you still have to finish reading it, or I won't torture and eventually kill Naraku in a hilarious way. You have to review, too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back for the next chapter. This is where it gets better. Less cheesy, and more…uh…actiony? Well maybe. You'll see, and I shall not detain you any further.**

**Disclaimer: Must I repeat it?**

"Mom! Gramps! Sota! I'm back!" Kagome exclaimed, hurrying into the house.

"Welcome home, dear," her mother said, sticking her head out the kitchen door. "We're in here."

She walked in and said excitedly, "We've finally found all the shards of the Shikon Jewel!"

"Really?" Sota asked. "Does that mean you don't have to go through the well anymore?"

"Well, I still have to help figure out what to do with it," she admitted. "And I'd still like to see my friends once in a while."

"So you won't be needing any more of my excuses for missing school?" her grandfather asked.

"Nope! It's time I caught up on my studies."

During the next three days, Kagome caught up on her schoolwork, spent time with her friends, and declined Hojo's offer to take her to the movies on Saturday.

"I'm going to be away for the weekend," she explained.

"Oh, is your family going on a trip?" her friends had inquired.

"No, it's just me," she said, unable to hide her blush.

"Oooh, you're going somewhere with your boyfriend, aren't you?" they teased.

Her only reply was to blush even more.

Friday night, Kagome took her backpack out to her family's shrine and stood by the well. "Okay," she said to herself. "Let's see if I can do this." Taking a deep breath, she jumped in.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, hitting the bottom hard. Looking up, she saw the ceiling of the shrine. "I guess I'll have to wait for InuYasha," she sighed, climbing back out.

oOoOoOo

On the other side of the well, 500 years in the past, a half-demon in a red kimono sat, waiting for someone who might not come.

Kagome was heading out the door when her friends stopped by. "We wanted to see you before you left," Ayumi said with a smile.

"Well, I guess you can come in for a little bit," Kagome said. "But I don't have much time.

"That's alright, we won't be long," Yuka assured her.

Kagome set her backpack on bow by the door and led her friends to the living room. "What's with the bow?" Eri asked.

"Oh, I'm going to a kind of…uh…archery camp," she lied.

"Wow, that sounds like fun," Ayumi said. "I didn't know you were interested in archery."

"Yeah, well, I figured I'd give it a try." She glanced at the clock. "Guys, I've really got to go."

Just then, they heard the front door slide open, and someone call, "Kagome, are you ready?"

"Oh no," she moaned as InuYasha stepped into the doorway and blinked at them. "InuYasha, can you wait in the other room for a minute?"

"Uh, sure," he said slowly, walking out of sight.

"Oh my gosh," Eri said slowly. "He's so cute."

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" Yuka demanded to know.

"Is he wearing a kimono?" Ayumi asked.

"Now I know why you won't dump him for Hojo," Yuka said dreamily.

"Were those his _ears_," Ayumi asked, disbelief in her voice.

"You have to introduce us!" Eri exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I have to go!" Kagome ran out of the room and past InuYasha. He followed her out into the shrine without question. However, once they were safely in the feudal era, he asked, "What was that all about?"

"You don't want to know."

"It sure was nice of Kaede to put the sacred jewel on a string for me," Kagome said. She was at the river with Shippo, catching fish.

"Yeah," the little fox demon agreed. "Now you won't have to worry about losing track of it." He was suddenly pulled into the water by the huge fish which had gotten caught on his line.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried, quickly grabbing him before he was pulled down the river. She helped him drag the fish onto the rocks.

"Wow, that's the biggest fish I've ever seen!" he exclaimed, shaking off water.

"Great job!" Kagome praised, smiling.

"Give me the Shikon Jewel!"

Kagome and Shippo jumped, looking for the source of the demand. A mist fell, making it difficult to see. "What's going on?" Shippo asked, clinging to her leg.

"I don't know," she responded. "Stay close to me."

"Look!" he said, pointing.

A figure was crossing the river, silhouetted in the fog. A glowing soul collector flew in front of them.

"Kikyo!" Kagome spat angrily.

"Give me the Shikon Jewel," the dead priestess repeated, emerging from the mist.

"And what if I say no?" Kagome said firmly.

"Then I shall take it!" With lightning speed, Kikyo leapt past her, snatching the sacred jewel from around her neck.

"H-hey!"

Kikyo ran off, the mist disappearing with her. "Shippo, run and get InuYasha. Tell him what happened. I'm going after Kikyo." She grabbed her bow and quiver, following the thief.

"Be careful, Kagome!" Shippo called after her.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" Shippo cried frantically, running toward the village.

The half-demon came running. "What is it, Shippo? Where's Kagome?"

"Kikyo stole the sacred jewel from her, and she went to get it back!"

InuYasha growled angrily, and ran to the river. Once there, he quickly found their scents.

"InuYasha!"

He spun around to see Koga standing there, sword drawn. "I will not lose to you!" He charged InuYasha, giving him only enough time to unsheathe Tetsusaiga and block the blow.

"Koga, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, blocking more swings of the wolf-demon's sword.

"I will not lose Kagome to you!"

"Kagome's in danger, you idiot!"

"I do not wish for you to die," Kikyo said selecting an arrow.

"Listen Kikyo, I don't know what you're up to, but I'm getting the sacred jewel back," Kagome snapped, aiming her own arrow.

Both women were facing each other in the woods, bows drawn.

"What is it you want?" Kikyo asked.

"What do I want?" She thought she'd already gotten what she wanted; InuYasha was going to stay a half-demon. Then it dawned on her; she was unsure of what she wanted. She had to choose this era or her own at some point.

"You do not know?" Kikyo asked. "I however, do know what I want. I wish to be free from this world, for I, being of the dead, do not belong here."

"Well, stealing the sacred jewel isn't the way to do it!"

At that moment, they both pulled back on their bowstrings and let the arrows fly.

"Damn," InuYasha muttered. He couldn't shake Koga, who seemed to be under some sort of spell. "Damn it! Koga, if you don't cut it out, I'll have to kill you!"

The wolf-demon didn't respond, raising his sword for another swing, when suddenly, he stumbled. He blinked at InuYasha and lowered his sword. "What's going on?" he asked.

He didn't get an answer because InuYasha was running off, following the smell of Kagome's blood.

**What happened? I can't tell you, but I'm sure at least someone will guess. And if you really want to know, review, and come back to read the rest! There are about 3 chapters left, and the suspense is building! Another twist is coming up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, you're back for more? Well, I'm delighted to see you for yet another chapter! Enjoy, cuz here's where the suspense gets even worse!**

**Disclaimer: duh…**

"Kagome!" She was lying on her right side with an arrow through her left shoulder. The wound was bleeding badly.

InuYasha knelt in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, attempting to smile. "I got it back," she said hoarsely. "She was using it to control Koga, so I knew she'd get away if I didn't do something." The Shikon Jewel was clenched in her right hand. Her bow and quiver lay on the ground farther away.

"Hold still, I've got to get this arrow out," he said, managing to keep the fear from his voice. She nodded weakly. He broke one end of the arrow off, and carefully slid the other end out of the wound. She didn't cry out; a sharp intake of breath was her only reaction.

"InuYasha," she whispered as he gently picked her up.

"Hang in there Kagome. I'm gonna get you to Kaede's."

"InuYasha, I apologize for attacking you…I was not myself."

:This isn't the time, Koga!" InuYasha tossed him the broken arrow. "Something about this smells funny…I don't like it."

The wolf demon examined it carefully, eyes widening. "It's been coated with something…I think it's hemlock poison," he said slowly.

"Damn that Kikyo!" InuYasha said angrily, rushing into Kaede's hut with Koga following. "How is she?" he asked.

Kaede glanced up at him sadly. "She is feverish, though I do not know why."

"We do," Koga said coldly, throwing the broken shaft on the floor. "Hemlock poison."

"But there's no cure for hemlock poison!" Shippo cried.

InuYasha took the unconscious Kagome into his arms. "Maybe not here, but they may have one in Kagome's time." He glanced around the room. "Where's the sacred jewel? It would be safer for everyone if it wasn't here."

"Here it is," Shippo said sadly, giving it to him. "Make sure Kagome gets better, okay?"

"What happened?" cried Kagome's grandfather when InuYasha rushed out of the shrine. His cry attracted the attention of her mother and brother as well.

"Kagome!" her mother exclaimed, running over to them.

"She's been poisoned with hemlock," he explained quickly. "I don't know how badly."

"Sota, get my keys and bring them out to the car," she said. Sota did as he was told and she led InuYasha to her car. Opening the back door, she said, "Just get in, sit down, and watch your head."

Sota came running down, a set of keys and a baseball cap in his hand. "Gramps is calling the hospital so they know you're coming. And I brought InuYasha's hat so he doesn't scare anyone."

"Good, I hadn't thought of that. Get in the other side, Sota, hurry." He did as he was told, snapping on his seatbelt and covering InuYasha's ears with his hat.

"Where are we going?" he asked, jumping when the car started.

"Uh, the hospital. It's a big building, and there are people there that can help Kagome," Sota explained.

"InuYasha, you need to tell me what happened, but briefly, so we can figure out what to tell the people at the hospital," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"She was hit by an arrow poinsoned with hemlock," he answered, nervously avoiding looking out the windows.

"Okay, I think I can come up with something."

They rode on in silence, each of them knowing every minute made a difference in saving Kagome's life. At one point, she almost regained consciousness, cringing in pain and murmering, "InuYasha."

He gently held her head against his chest and whispered, "Hang in there, Kagome. You're gonna be fine."

When they arrived at the hospital, several people were waiting with a stretcher. Kagome's mother rolled down the window and said, "She's in the back." InuYasha was reluctant to let these strangers take Kagome away from him, but he allowed it when her mother said, "InuYasha, it's okay to let her go. She's safe here." They carefully lifted her onto the stretcher, shutting the car door behind them. "Sota, go with her. If anyone asks, you're not sure what happened."

"Yes, mom," he said, jumping out.

As the car pulled away, InuYasha turned to watch them wheel Kagome inside, and it felt like he was having his heart torn out.

Mrs. Higurashi parked the car and helped InuYasha out. In a state of shock, he followed her into the emergency room. A nurse was talking to Sota. "I really don't know," he was saying tearfully. "My mother said something about hemlock, but-"

"Excuse me, I'm their mother," she interrupted. "Kagome was hurt at archery camp, so after they patched up her shoulder, they brought her home. But she collapses with a fever, and my father says it might be hemlock poisoning."

"Alright, thank you," the nurse said.

"Will she be alright?"

The nurse smiled reassuringly. "There's a very good chance that she'll be fine in a day or two. I'll come and get you when she's moved to a room." She went to report the problem.

The three of them found chairs and sat, anxiously awaiting news of Kagome's condition. After a time, Sota noticed that InuYasha had his arm over his nose. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's the smell of this place," the half-demon said. "It's too strong."

"Do you want to wait outside? I can come with you," he offered.

"No, I want to stay," InuYasha declined, looking warily around the room.

Sota's mother put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "We shouldn't have to wait too long."

**I'm sorry my chapters are so short! I really mean it! This just happened to be the best place to stop…it looks longer when handwritten. And now for the reason I'm so late in updating! I was reading fanfiction by the master of suspense, the weaver of extraordinary tales, the champion of plot twists and turns, and a very evil, but funny authoress, locainlove! So, when you're all done with my stories, go read hers! They're even better! Oh, but you still have to review! Or I'll sic Gisela on you with Tokijin, and that won't be pleasant. Naraku already found that out, hehe…**


	6. Chapter 6

**There is only one more chapter after this! Yes, just one! So, without further ado, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: blah…**

Kagome awoke to the sound of whispers and opened her eyes to see a white tiled ceiling. "Was I just…dreaming?" she murmured.

"Oh good, you're awake." She turned her head to see her mother smiling at her. "I hope you don't mind, but your friends came to visit as soon as they heard about your accident."

Ayumi came over to the bedside. "Too bad about archery camp, huh?"

Next came Eri and Yuka. "I wouldn't go back there again until they've cleared out all the hemlock," Eri said.

Yuka grinned mischievously. "I wonder what Hojo will bring for you this time." Kagome turned her head to look out the window. "Wh-what's wrong, Kagome?"

"I'm just a little tired, she replied, closing her eyes and pretending to sleep.

"We should let her rest," Ayumi said quietly. "We can always visit her tomorrow." They filed out of the room.

A moment later, her mother put a hand on her arm. "Kagome, it's getting late, and Sota's tired. I'm going to take him home, alright?"

"Alright Mom," she said, smiling weakly.

"Do you want me to come back and stay the night with you?"

"No, that's alright. I'll be fine."

Sota came over to the bed and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're okay, sis," he said sleepily.

"Me too. Now, go on home and get some rest, 'kay?"

When they had left, Kagome turned her attention to the window, watching the now darkening sky.

"Yes, I know visiting hours are almost over, but I really need to talk to her. I'll be quick, I promise!"

The nurse smiled. "Alright. Go on in."

"Thank you so much," Ayumi said, rushing down the hallway.

She felt the bed shift as someone sat on it, and looked up surprised. "Inu…InuYasha? I didn't know you were here." She sat up slowly, favoring her injured shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, not looking at her.

"I'm okay," she answered. "But what exactly happened. Why am I here? And why was everyone talking about hemlock?"

He clenched his fists, eyes narrowing. "The arrow Kikyo hit you with was poisoned." He mellowed, saying, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I should have been there to protect you."

She saw the tear fall, and it broke her heart. "InuYasha, don't cry. It's my fault for being stupid and overconfident and not waiting for you." She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault."

He turned to face her, and their eyes met. Slowly, he leaned in towards her, gently pressing his lips against hers. She didn't pull away, but instead deepened the kiss, closing her eyes against the bittersweet tears that threatened to fall.

Ayumi hesitated outside the door. She didn't want to interrupt, but she urgently needed to talk to Kagome. When their kiss ended, she opened the door a little and stuck her head in.

Both InuYasha and Kagome turned around, blushing. "Uh, Kagome, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, sure, Ayumi," she consented.

"I'll be quick," she said, closing the door behind her. "I just want to know what's really been going on when you aren't at school. No one could possibly get sick that much, and I'm worried. She looked at the floor, embarrassed. "I sound nosy, don't I?"

Kagome smiled halfheartedly. "I guess I better tell you, but you have to keep it a secret okay?"

"Alright," Ayumi agreed, eager for the truth.

"I've been…um…going back in time 500 years to the feudal era through the ancient well in my family's shrine."

Ayumi stared blankly at her. "And InuYasha, is, well, a half-demon. See his ears?" Much to his embarrassment, she removed his hat for Ayumi to see. "We've been gathering the shards of the Shikon Jewel, which I accidentally shattered, and now that it's whole again, we're trying to figure out what to do with it." Kagome's eyes widened. "InuYasha, where is it?"

"Right here," he said, pulling it out. "I thought it would be dangerous for the others if it was left with them.

"Good thinking," she said, putting it around her neck.

"Is that it?" Ayumi asked in disbelief. "It's so beautiful."

"But it's dangerous in the wrong hands. I have to protect it, and purify it."

"Purify it?"

Smiling ruefully, Kagome said, "I'm the reincarnation of the previous priestess to keep it. Unfortunately, she's the one who put me here." Seeing Ayumi's confusion, she went on to explain the situation as best she could, with InuYasha adding bits of information every now and then.

**One more after this! So review, and I'll happily put it up! Okay?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I got reviews….but they were kind of boring…People, I want to know what you think! Please? Alrighty, here's the final chapter! Enjoy, cuz it's kinda dumb. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, all I own is this horrid plot. **

"Okay, here we go." Kagome pulled on her backpack.

"So you're really going to disappear?" Ayumi asked, looking down into the well.

"Well, sort of." She smiled sadly at her friend. "I'll be back soon, and then I can tell you more about it."

InuYasha stood nearby, in no hurry to go. "We could just stay here," he had said the night before. "We don't have to return."

"No, we have to do it," Kagome had insisted. "If you can come through the well, then Kikyo might be able to. We'll have to deal with her sooner or later, and it might as well be someplace accustomed to this sort of thing. Besides, this isn't the place for you."

He had consented, but reluctantly. Kagome was right. "Alright InuYasha, it's time," she said. He nodded, and together they jumped into the well.

They stood for a moment in the well on the other side, each with their own thoughts.

_If we're lucky, I'll have a chance to say good-bye to the others, _Kagome thought sadly.

InuYasha watched her, thinking, _Is this really the end?_

Kagome took the Shikon Jewel from around her neck and handed it to InuYasha. He hugged her, one last time, before leaping out of the well. Kagome waited nervously, listening.

"InuYasha." She blinked, and strained her ears. That was most definitely Kikyo's voice. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt her." There was silence, then, "She didn't…oh, InuYasha!"

That was her cue. Climbing carefully and ignoring the pain in her shoulder, Kagome braced herself for anything. She saw Kikyo run to InuYasha, expecting him to embrace her. Instead, he grabbed her arm and pushed her back, snarling.

"You tried to kill Kagome! Damn you, you tried to kill her!"

Kagome hoisted herself out of the well and rushed to his side, trying to calm him. "It didn't work," she said. "But we've decided to help you anyway. I'll free you from the world of the living, but I will not give you the jewel."

"You are alive? Truly amazing. I will not thank you for this. However, I will warn you. The sacred jewel may be destroyed, and without it, the Bone-Eater's Well will not act as a passage through time. Neither of you will be able to pass through it."

"We suspected as much," Kagome said. "If I'm quick, could I get back to my own time?"

"Possibly."

"Good." She looked at InuYasha. "Tell Shippo to be brave for me, okay?"

"Sure." His voice was quiet, and he couldn't make eye contact with her.

Sighing sadly, Kagome took the sacred jewel from him and concentrated on it. She felt its power almost immediately, and directed it at the invisible bonds holding Kikyo in the living world.

Without a sound, Kikyo's spirit re-entered Kagome, and her resurrected body returned to ash and earth. The Shikon Jewel, which had been glowing brightly, exploded, pink dust raining down on them.

"Kagome," InuYasha said anxiously. She looked at him, tears in her eyes, and ran to the well, leaping into it. InuYasha came behind her, watching her disappear. Reluctantly, he turned away and walked to the village, allowing himself to cry.

Kagome climbed out of the well in the shrine, crying freely. Sniffing, she pushed her hair back out of her face.

"Ow! What the-" She looked at her bleeding hand. Something was imbedded in her palm. "What could that be?" Carefully, she pulled it out. "No, it isn't; is it?"

InuYasha hadn't gone far from the well when he suddenly smelled a very familiar scent. He whirled around to see Kagome climbing frantically out of the well.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at him. "InuYasha!" she cried breathlessly. She fell to the ground, but jumped up immediately.

They ran to each other. "Kagome, are you hurt? I smelled your blood-"

"It doesn't matter, InuYasha!" she cried joyfully. "Look!"

She held up a tiny, blood covered sliver. "Is that…" he asked quietly, unable to finish.

"Yes! It's all that's left of the Shikon Jewel! I can still get through the well!"

InuYasha picked her up and spun her around in a circle, both of them laughing joyfully. Setting her on her feet, he drew her into a loving embrace, then kissed her, happier than he'd ever been.

**Alas! It's the end! Oh how this story stunk! At least it ended happy! Wow I'm using lots of exclamation marks! Oh well! Review, but then read my other stories! Please? They're so much better than this!**


End file.
